Rosalie's Story
by Rose Everdeen
Summary: Many of you hate me - and I dont blame you - but I want you to read my story, because maybe then you'll understand who I am, and why. Dont judge me - yet. Just listen and save your judgement for later. This is me, Rosalie, and this is my story.
1. This is me

**I was inspired to write this by two things. The first, from my other fanfic 'meet me at midnight'. I was writing a chapter where Rosalie showed some of her true character, and I found myself immersed in her mind. For the first time I felt I truly understood her.  
and the second, from my incredible FF best friend BrittanyPerson. This girl is awesome. Read her fics! **

**This is Rosalie's story. Many of you don't like her – I know I certainly didn't at first – but I want you to read this, so then you'll realise, just as I did, that there is more to her than meets the eye.**

**I want you to know, I'm not writing this for myself, or for my readers. I'm writing this for Rosalie. She deserves her story to be told. **

**~*~**

Rosalie Lillian Hale. Born in Rochester 1915; Changed to a vampire 1933.

Adopted daughter and sister of the Cullen family and married to Emmett Cullen – the only person who loves me, understands me; keeps me safe.

This is the one place where I belong – where I am loved.

Even then, I know my family tire of me. I am selfish, vain, hurtful, self absorbed- and bitter.

It's not like I don't these things, I wish I could change, but I cant and wouldnt. It is just part of Rosalie. Take it, or leave it.

I am the most beautiful person in the world. I know that. When someone looks at me, their heart stops, their eyes widen. They think that a perfect angel is standing before them. I am beauty itself.

You might call me shallow. I would probably agree. Sometimes I detest the reflection that stares back at me.

Many hate me for how I am. They see the perfection they could never have but would give anything for, and so console their broken self-esteem by hating me.  
a lifetime ago, I thought my beauty was a blessing, but I know it is a curse. It is the reason for many things.

Maybe if I had been born witha plain face, things would have been different. I wouldn't be standing here, frozen in this vampire state, I would be under a grave somewhere.

But I'm not; I'm here. This is me- Rosalie – and this is who I am.

Though you may think my life is perfect, you couldn't be further from the truth.

Yes. I have everything someone could want - infinite money, an adoring family, a perfect body, Emmett – but I'm not that someone.

i am eternally grateful for what I do have, and I treasure it all, but it isn't enough. And it never will be. There are things missing from my life that can't be replaced. And I will forever resent it.

I'm telling you this, because I want you to understand.

I need you to see that there is more to Rosalie Hale then that shows on the outside. I am more than just a pretty face; my feelings go deeper than anyone would believe.

Because, I have lived and suffered; I have known pain and betrayal, I lost everything and then was saved by the pure miracle of true love.

This is my story. Don't judge me- yet.

All I ask of you is that you listen.

Maybe then you'll see the real Rosalie, and understand why I am who I am.

So, prepare yourself.

This is the story of my life.

**Thanks for reading. There will be more up soon. I hope you'll stick with this. Thanks Rose xx oh, and review if you want to!**


	2. Rochester

**Hey guys!  
Sorry i haven't updated this in ages, but this chapter has been SO problematic :(**

**I had serious writers block here. I found it nearly impossible to write this part with sounding exactly like 'unhappy ending'.  
So, here it is. It's not great I'm afraid, but i just want to get on with story, because i have better chapters waiting to be published.**

**I'll come back to this later and redo it but for now, here it is. Enjoy!**

**~*~**

I guess I should go right back, back to the beginning. It may not be the most important part of my story, but it shaped my life and made me who I am, and I can't ignore that.

I grew up in Rochester, New York.  
I lived with my parents and two younger brothers. My father was a banker, and we were wealthy – something he made no secret of.

Both my parents believed themselves to be middle class, and to them, social standing meant everything.

The time i grew up was so different to the world I have come to know.

Back then, in the time of the Great Depression, money was everything.  
I would see people homeless on the streets, starving, begging, and just walk straight past them. I didn't truly grasp the extent of the Depression, didn't realise how wide scale it was. As long as I had my pretty dresses and big house, I was content.

My father told me over and over that it was their fault for the way they were, not to pity them, but to condemn them.

So i did. I sometimes felt sorry for some people, those who were so desperate and struggling to live but in all honestly, it never really affected me.

My perspective of the world was fashioned by my parents in such a way that i believed what they did. I knew no better to know anything more.

I had all i wanted, as long as i was satisfied, nothing much else mattered.

It is strange to look back at the person i was back then. I am so different to the girl i was then, but in many ways, i am exactly the same.

But there was more. I may have been shallow but i was not stupid, nor completely ignorant. I knew what i wanted from life, and how to get it.

I wanted a big house, with lots of children –beautiful, like me- running around, and an adoring husband. Of course i wanted money and luxuries as well, but more than anything i wanted a family.

I knew that the only way to achieve all this was to marry someone of status. I may have been from a wealthy, middle class family but this wasn't enough.

And that is where my parents came into it.

My mother and father, though i believe loved me, saw me primarily as an investment.  
Yes, i was their daughter and they cared for me but i was their way to a higher social reputation, something they cared more for.

Did i know that this was the reason they spent so much time buying me pretty dresses and showing me off? Was i really _that _absorbed in myself that i didn't notice?

No, i don't think i was. I knew what they wanted from me, for their own personal gain, and it upset me in a way, but after all, didn't they want the exact same that i did? I was hardly one to comment on selfishness.

They saw my beauty as a gift; the way i now see it as a curse.

I was flaunted by my parents, taken to important parties and gatherings, my beauty shown off for all to see. They hoped that that would help me find a suitable man to marry- a man who was important enough.

This meant everyone knew Rosalie Hale. But not many liked her.

But my parents work paid off at least. More so than they could have ever imagined, for the one man who chose me was the man of the highest importance.

He was a member of the Rochester Royal family. A prince, one day to be the king.

His name? Royce King II.

The man who changed everything.

The man who destroyed my life.

**~*~**

**There you go! Hope you liked it. Please stick with this story!!!  
As always, huge thanks to BrittanyPerson! :D awesome person  
Oh, and PLEASE R&R!!! **

**Rose xx**


	3. Bye :'

Hey.  
Just thought I'd post this note to let you all know something.  
I'm no longer going to be posting anything on this story, or on anything else. And I'm not going to be posting anything new either.  
I guess you could say I'm quitting.  
I love this site so much and it was fun while it lasted but I'm stopping now.  
This won't make sense to any of you really, because there are reasons why that only I know, so feel free to ignore this.  
I loved being in my own little world, but its when you let someone in that it all falls apart.  
Anyway, I'm rambling.  
So, thanks to everyone who reviewed, and PM-ed, and alerted. You are all such awesome people. :)  
I won't delete my account, but I guess this is goodbye.  
See you around :)  
Rose xx

Oh, and by the way, I'll never stop writing so in a few years time, watch out for Rose Everdeen's books. I promise you, I'll get there.  
Bye xx


End file.
